Addam the Squire
Description Addam is a young man with blue eyes and a dull look on his face. Despite his youthful demeanor, he has multiple scars on his face and body from both combat and childhood. Armor Light and practical. Arms Prefers the Longsword and/or other swords History Addam is a peasant’s son raised on a farm in a country called Trondelag. He was never particularly good at his family’s trade and spent most of his time fighting imaginary bandits with a wooden sword. To his fathers great dissapointment. As a child, Addam was always rambling on about that some day he would get out of the farmlife and see the world, become a knight and make a name for himself. He had an older brother, Corren. As opposed to Addam, he was an able farmhand and much bigger and stronger than his little brother. One night, shortly after Addam had reached the age of 13, bandits attacked his home and burned down the farm. Addam often tells the story about a valiant knight appearing just in time to save the boy from a horde of bandits. After escaping out of the burning homestead, Addam found himself surrounded by the bandits, trying to defend himself with his useless wooden sword. His father’s burnt corpse was lying on the ground next to him, while his mother and brother were screaming out for aid from inside the house. Allegedly, the knight cut through the horde of bandits with ease, rescuing Addam, but not before the screaming had stopped and the two were left as the only survivors from the fire. The knight offered to squire the boy, recognizing the thirst for adventure in Addam’s bright blue eyes. Strangely enough, it’s often referred to by Addam as the happiest moment of his life, despite it being the day his whole family died. For Addam, he feels he owes his whole life to the knight for giving him a purpose and hopes one day to ascend to knighthood. Although he has picked up some disturbing habits along the way, including a passion for wine, he’s a kind and gentle young man. People say he is talented with a sword and a quick study, but some still doubt his ability to focus in combat. He has been trained as a long blade fighter, so there have been little time for other studies, leaving him a little unaware at times. Although he has no memory of how or why he came to Kullinzios, he remains set on still acting as a squire, to further aspire to his goal of becoming an anointed knight. This has earned him the nickname "The Knightless Squire" by those few tribes who've traded with him after he settled in Kullinzios. Skills Led belly, athletics, animal husbandry, ranging Major Flaw/Flaws: Trauma Minor Flaw/Flaws: Substance abuse Personality Slight prejudice against other races, mostly fiendish ones. He is clumsy at times and loves to dull the senses. Beliefs The one true God, an omnipotent entity of both good and evil. Relationships Loyal to whoever is his Master. He now serves as a Squire to Sir Nathaniel Xavier Orson Category:Characters